


Te deseo la felicidad

by AlondraFlores23



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlondraFlores23/pseuds/AlondraFlores23
Summary: La vida puede parecer injusta en el amor pero al final siempre hay una luz que nos demuestra que nos podemos equivocar
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 11





	Te deseo la felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo, disculpen si hay error de ortografia estoy usando el celular. Espero que les agrade mi mini historia.  
> [ ] significaran reflecion en la mente de akko

Ha pasado más de 2 años desde que termine mi relacion con Diana Cavendish y me niego a poner alguien más en mi corazón todavia tengo presente estos sentimientos que ahora no son correspondidos. Mis amigas me dicen que tú has logrado progresar que no estas ya pensando en mí, eres feliz con alguien mas aceptaste su amor y su apellido. Duele, duele mucho siento que podria morir.

[Recuerdo cuando nos tomamos de las manos ante luna prometimos nunca lastimarnos y que juntas lograríamos crear nuestra propia historia de amor feliz pero la realidad nos golpeó en donde nuestra relacion no se volvio en más que mentiras hechas por unos niños ilusos].

Me lastimaste de la forma más cruel que puedas imaginar, mis días son sombrios aun cuando estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de ser un artista como Chariot pero al final de cada funcion vuelvo estar con este frío en mi interior. [Ya es tiempo de aceptar que soy la que perdió y solo me queda desearte que seas feliz aunque no seas conmigo, es por eso haré un juramento ante las estrellas que lograré olvidarte y buscare ser feliz con alguien que merezca mi amor]

Tire todas las fotos y regalos que tenia de tí solo me quede con una solo foto en donde estamos con todas nuestras amigas y exprofesoras de nuestro dia de graduacion, trato de distraer mi mente de las promesas de amor y esos momentos que pasamos juntas, ahora hare por elegir correctamente podre más restrcciones para evitar que dañen mi corazón.

Aunque la vida pueda parecer injusta es igualmente de hermosa; cuando era adolescente nunca lo entendí pero ahora por fin puedo verlo ¿porque?, a pesar de mis antibajos hubo una persona que esta dispuesta a compartir su vida junto a mí con todas mis imperfecciones, siempre estuvo conmigo desde el inicio pero estaba tan ciega, ella siempre fue la indicada no lograba verlo a veces me abofeteo mentalmente por lo obvio que era su amor hacia mí.

Hoy sali por de la joyeria compre el anillo mas caro y hermoso, la cite en la cafeteria que frecuentábamos cuando íbamos a Luna Nova, ella no sabia por qué la cite tan repentinamente en medio de mi gira artistica, me levante de mi asiento parándome enfrete de ella.

-Akko: Lotte Yanson eres la mejor amiga y novia que he tenido, tú me ayudaste desde que nos conocimos permitiste que diera mi primer paso para cumplir con mi sueño a pesar que era una desconocida para tí y no te deje otra opción, siempre te meti en problemas apesar que no querias, nunca me abandonaste, siempre cuidaste de mí aunque no era tu obligacion o culpa de los accidentes que tenia, apesar que solo llevamos 5 meses de noviasgo estoy segura de mi desicion es la correcta (arrodillándose) es por eso que pido que me hagas el honor en convertirte en la persona que pasare el resto de mis días hasta que nos convirtamos en árboles...aceptas casarte conmigo.

Lotte esta sonrojada totalmente, me asuste un poco cuando la vi llorando pero en siguida mi corazón dio un vuelta completa cuando me abrazo diciendome que si aceptaba. Ese fue el mejor recuerdo de mi vida; cuando publicamos nuestro compromiso todas nos felicitaron y apoyaron nuestra relacion incluso Diana ella fue la que nos apoyo en planear la boda ella es realmente una buena amiga para ambas ya no tengo ningun sentimiento de amor por ella solo de amistad.

El tiempo paso muy rapido 3 mese habian pasado, hoy es el día de la boda, estaba tan nerviosa que no podia coordinar mis movimientos por suerte Amanda y Hannah estaban para ayudarme a ponerme mi traje adecuamente. Sucy y Barbara estaba ayudando a Lotte me pregunto ella estara nerviosa al igual que yo.  
Estoy parada en el altar esperando a mi futura esposa. Casi me quedo sin aliento cuando la vi con su vestido caminando lentamente hacia mí; a pesar que no podia casi aparta mi vista de ella logre notar como Sucy la chica que generalmente era estoica lloraba de alegria junto con su pareja coztance quien la trataba de calmar. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando levante el velo para ver su rostro, realmente era afortunada de tenerla su maquillaje era ligero que era como una diosa para mi sus ojos azules eran mas hermosos sin lentes, mi mente quedo en blanco por un tiempo pero fui sacada cuando el sacerdote dijo.

-sacerdote: Atsuko kagari acepta como esposa a la Srta. Lotte Yanson promete amarla y respetarla, cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que muerte las separe.  
-Akko: si acepto, prometo demostarte cada día cuanto te amo.  
-sacerdote: Lotte Yanson acepta como esposa a la Srta. Atsuko Kagari promete amarla y respetarla, cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que muerte las separe.  
-Lotte: acepto  
-sacerdote: por el poder que me confire el estado las declaro esposas puede besar a la novia.

No tuvo que decirme 2 veces la tome de la citura y posee mis labios sobre los suyos lleno de amor y devoción. Todos aplaudieron fue una fiesta divertida y hermosa. Todas dieron hermosas palabras fue el mejor dia de nuestras vidas.

Han pasado 5 años desde que me case con Lotte, deje mi carrera como artista el dinero no nos falta Lotte aun siguien siendo autora de libros por lo cual le va muy bien; ahora me dedico a cuidarla a ella y nuestra pequeña Aiko, apesar solo tiene poco de haber nacido parece casi una copia a su madre solo tiene el color de mi ojos ademas es muy alegre e imperativa; comienzo a creer nuestro hogar sera muy animada y un caos pero estoy bien con eso espero que continúe así hasta el final.


End file.
